


Get In Loser

by RainbowLamp



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Infected Paul Matthews, P.E.I.P mention, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLamp/pseuds/RainbowLamp
Summary: A quick one shot of a infected!Paul and Emma. Maybe I'll write more. Who knows.Inspired by a tumblr post by @im-a-boss-not-an-idea-guy-paul
Relationships: Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Get In Loser

Emma Perkins waits outside Beanies impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Jesus Christ, where is he?" she grunts. He was never late. She watches cars speed past, in search for a slightly broken down cream Toyota Camry. She checks her phone.

30 minutes late. No texts. No calls. 17% battery left. She stomps her foot. Damn, she was hoping to see him again. One last time. She had thought that Schaffer and P.E.I.P were just saying he was gone because it was all secretive. Everyone was gone, Emma didn't need an explanation according to them. She feels the tears well up in her eyes again. 

Paul. God damnit, _Paul_.

His name, over and over. An engine revs, approaching, getting louder and louder. _Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul._

Emma covers her ears and collapses on her knees, tears dripping down her cheeks and onto the pavement. Can't everything just go silent?

And everything stops. She looks up, glancing around. Her eyes stop on a sparkly blue Toyota convertible which has paused right in front of Beanies, blasting Britney Spears' hit song, _Toxic_. The driver slides their sunglasses down their nose, giving Emma a wink. 

Bright blue eyes. Paul's eyes. But they were glowing.

"Paul?" she stands.

"Get in loser, we're going to Clivesdale."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was really short i know  
> Here's the link to the post: https://im-a-boss-not-an-idea-guy-paul.tumblr.com/post/622276163371401216/infectedpaul-driving-up-in-a-sparkly-blue-car


End file.
